


地图未标注的地方

by Theodora942698



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodora942698/pseuds/Theodora942698
Summary: “你可能永远不会成功，牺牲再多人也有可能。但是只要还没放弃。你的战斗就还有意义。你的寻找就不会终止。那不只是人类的希望和未来，也是你存在的意义。”





	地图未标注的地方

**Author's Note:**

> 注：贝拉·怀特为原创人物，只作为故事的见证者存在。文章的主角出场略晚。

土地无边无际。

那被轰炸过的，被挖掘过的，惨遭蹂躏的土地，彷佛一直延伸到世界尽头。然而贝拉清楚，越过前面的城市，再走几小时就会是浑浊的大海。她仰起脖子，感觉脊柱酸疼。他们挖了几小时的土，就为了把乔的尸体埋进充斥废金属的沙土里。那张脸真是摔烂的够寒碜的了，不埋上还得被老鼠再啃个干净。

又死了一个。

乔·洛格朗真是个蠢货，以为爬上高台就能看到大海，看到他们找了几个月的传说宝藏。然后一头栽下来，像烤猪似的插在钢架上送了命。行吧，以后再也不用听他吭吭唧唧的“我奶奶说…” 

这些，和娜塔莉的荒唐民歌，萨沙的半吊子医疗服务，塞弗满脑子的程序和地图编码一起，都化成了噩梦里寡妇，母亲，脏兮兮的小孩没完没了的泪水。

又死了一个。

就剩下三个了。贝拉回头看看，身后的米夏一手牵着马，一手抓着娜塔莉剩下的地图，像半个瞎子似的眯着眼睛，试图从一团乱线里找出个方向来，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔；比她高的索宾骂骂咧咧，几个月没碰酒说不出一句好话，可伊莎知道他在本子上记着他们一路上埋下的每个孤坟，以便后人祭奠。

做他娘的梦去吧。没人会回来。他们都要死了，没人在乎又一个死人。看看那两人充血的眼睛，神经质的哼唧，就知道他们这帮人算是到头了。

可是，五十万信用点... 而且海就那么近....

一阵恶臭扑鼻，浑浊的空气里能听见变异的鼠类在污水里咀嚼所剩无几的尸块。脚下不平，这是断裂的钢筋支撑着人类文明最后的坚强。纽约，一个强盛的国家繁华的明珠，都市中的都市，像个巨型垃圾场在阳光下腐烂。

闪电掠过天际，如同曾经闪现林间的利刃一般迅疾地刺中一块电路板。污黄的碎片里，竟还有一串老旧的线路负隅顽抗，一段段信号传过去，一个小机器上亮起了绿灯，自顾自地，孤独地嗡嗡运行。

贝拉看不见这些，周围紫色的烟雾在加深，他们浪费了太多白天的时间安顿一具的尸体。现在傍晚稀薄的大气层还不如漏风的窗户纸，要想不冻死，就得赶紧找地方，把火生起来。

一般来说，夜晚躲在坍塌的建筑物里不太明智，豆腐渣一样的破墙往往支撑不住风暴，贝拉手底下好几个倒霉蛋就是这么被砸死的。

但管不了那么多了。她浑身发抖。走了一天，几个雇佣兵倒在火边像麻袋似的睡死过去。

有人。

贝拉不敢妄动。她感到目光落在她身上，对方要么是杀人不眨眼的狂徒，要么是为数不多的政府军人。见鬼，她还以为这种垃圾堆已经没人管了。他妈的，看在见鬼的五十万信用点的份上，五十万信用点，她摸索着枪，把冷汗浸的滑溜溜的枪杆举起来。

云层稀薄，月亮好像漆黑的天上一轮白太阳。遍地颤抖的蓝影子里，一个身影纹丝不动。

“谁在那儿！”

“走过来，把武器放下！” 这人不管是谁，最好别听出来她在发抖。

“听见没有！我，我真的开枪了啊！” 妈的，她就没见过有人见了她的斧头还这么淡定的。

游刃有余地，那黑影终于屈尊走上前来。火光里，贝拉才发现原来对方身量不高，披着件奇怪的绿斗篷，腰上挂着一种她从没见过的装备，就像某种金属的气筒和长刀——该死，这人竟然买得起金属—— 一头黑色的短发，面无表情，一双狭长的眼睛好像看尽一切，目光却锋利如同初生的匕首。跟她见惯了的满身肌肉的雇佣兵比，奇异般清秀又危险。

“说话！你到底是谁！来这里做什么！” 

这人轻轻挑了挑眉毛，看起来有点儿不快又带点迷惑，几乎是惊讶贝拉认不出他的斗篷，他的刀——或者他本人。

“我的名字... 如果你不知道的话... 也许不重要了。小鬼，保持警戒是个好习惯，但我不认为你的开枪很有效。”妈的，贝拉突然想到，如果这是敌人，她和米夏早就死了。

“你是一个人吗？！”

“以前还有个小鬼也在。”

“你... 如果你让我怀疑的话，我的子弹可比刀快。”

“重新看见参观者真有意思,” 他几乎是笑了，“之前几次我醒来的时候，博物馆连个扫地的人都没有。”

“博物馆？” 

“以前不少家伙喜欢来看看调查兵团是什么样。”

“我不知道以前有多少人来看你，但是现在这地方算是废了。”

来客慢慢看向周围，表示赞同，“还不如我们第一次拆了玛利亚，出来建房子的时候。我还以为这是845年的希干西纳呢。“

“我不知道什么希干西纳，但这是纽约。"

“不知道希干西纳吗。” 他别过脸去。

“风暴要来了，小鬼，你们最好是已经在回家路上。“ 

回家？她真要就这么回家了吗？一无所获？“我们在找地下城。” 

“你说什么？” 

“你没听说过地下城？” 这人住在野地里，该不会真的什么都不知道吧？

“我知道... ” 他像是想起了什么似的皱着眉头，“你找那地方做什么？”

好吧，她要被他的无知惊叹了，“有人说那是卢卡斯·雷古勒斯的故居。”

“死在地下的人可不少。”

“呃，总之，有人说雷古勒斯预言到末日降临，就把一切都存在自己的宝库里，历史，科学，医疗技术，艺术，什么都被他保存下来了，我们叫它地下城。入口就在海底。就在这地方往东四百码。”

“海底的地下城吗... 你们准备怎么进去？”

“我们不进去。” 他冷俊的神情几乎灼烧起她的愧疚。“我们要回家了。那鬼地方根本找不到，卢卡斯·雷古勒斯说不定根本就不存在。我们放弃，然后回家。”  
“就像一次失败的墙外调查。”

“一次什么？”

“没什么。” 他的右手在长刀上带着怀念般的温柔，轻轻抚摸，“你刚才说的好像，外面很危险似的。” 

“不，不是的.... 纽约其实是个很美的地方。” 

“即使一片废墟... 也是美丽的吗？”

“怎么能这么说！不是废墟的时候，还是很美的。”

“那这些垃圾怎么来的... 没人做扫除吗？”

“不只是扫除的问题... ” 她想起老库尔特说起的，轰鸣的工厂，失控的机器人，漫天的颗粒污染物，四处投射的炸弹、废土、死亡。人类在从未有过的广阔天地中屠戮彼此，在丰饶中饥荒饿死，在迷信和遗忘中瑟瑟发抖。

“我们选错了方向，打仗，没完没了地打仗，把活儿都扔给机器人干，然后空气和水都污染了。” 最后她这样说。

“没办法恢复吗？”

“只造得出枪来，还有一些别的破烂，想恢复一切的话... ”“就只有拿回地下城的知识？” 

“... 是的。”

“而你正要放弃它。”

“我们不能再往前了。”

“我看不出为什么。” 他终于抬起眼睛，“你们离得足够近了。”

摇晃的火光里，米夏轻轻地嘟囔了一句什么，又睡过去了。

他妈的。他难道看不出他们这些人经历了什么？“你动动嘴皮当然容易，你不知道这有多难，战斗有多难，往前走有多难。” 

他看着她的眼睛，目光如此平稳。

怎么可能，她有种错觉，他知道她的一切：死去的战友，约等于零的后备力量，一团糟的前方。“我当然不知道”，可他这么说道，轻轻地，不容置疑地， “我只知道那片海有多重要，而海又那么近，不是吗？你要完成的目标就在前面。” 

“我们只剩三个人了。”

“历史的转折不在人数的多少。你让我想起以前在这里的那个小鬼，他总以为一个人杀出去就能扭转乾坤。” 

“... 他成功了吗？”

“那小鬼？” 地上的火烧的很旺，像朝阳映在他脸上，“他成了人类希望。” 

“也是你的希望吗？”

沉默。

“那我们也没戏。你知道吧，别说发现什么，我们走到这儿，能活着回去就不错了。”

“那你就得明白你在追求的，究竟值不值得生命的代价。”

“我们当然得商量这个。”

“你是队长吧。你知道他们都会听你的，送死也在所不惜... 你的人不是已经这么做了吗？”

哦，天杀的。娜塔莉，萨沙，塞佛合不上的空洞眼球在她头脑里尖叫，“那就不能再牺牲了啊！已经... 已经死去那么多了... 如果还有半点理智在乎生命的话，就应该回去啊！”

“这当然是真的。可是如果理智的话…57次壁外调查也许就该取消了。”

“什么？”

他挥挥手不耐烦地放过这个问题，靠着碎裂的大理石墙壁坐下，彷佛疲惫的士兵。“不管做了多么明智合理的选择，在结果出来之前，谁都无法知道它的对错。到头来我们被允许做的，只是坚信那个选择，尽量不留下后悔而已。”

“你在说我是个优柔寡断的懦夫吗？”

“我没这么想。” 他像个军官似的瞥了一眼。长刀上的寒光熠熠生辉。

“你是鬼魂吗？”

“你可以这么说。留给后世的记忆... 那时候小鬼倒是很兴奋啊，帮助后代继续奋斗什么的。可我后来一直没有想明白：一场远征，一场战斗，就算清剿了所有的敌人，对人类的结局还是没有改变，它还能不能算得上是一场胜利？” 

漫长的静默。贝拉想起了她手底下的雇佣兵，一个个地送命荒野。她想起须发苍白的游吟诗人，唱起传说中身高数尺的怪物，走向战士生生不息的刀剑。

风从洞口倒灌进来，掀起地上厚重的尘土。篝火明暗飘忽，但还是没有熄灭。

“这地方没人清理吗。” 他终于又开口，“全是土。你要是不前进的话，就留在这里扫地好了。”

“你，这种地方… 谁还能在这里清理啊。” 

“以前那个小鬼在的时候... 在他试着做红茶之前。” 

“那个 ‘人类希望’？他还会做扫除吗... ”

“嗯。” 他好像整个人都柔和下来,“双份的扫除什么的... 也是，从他还只能住在地下室的时候就开始了。后来也不只是扫地... 那家伙想要什么都跟消灭巨人一样执着啊。那时候我们都不确定海到底存不存在，激动的小鬼就已经嚷嚷着要一起去看海了。希望什么的，哪怕追求着不存在的终点，也总是怀抱着，不想放弃吧。”

“可地下城是存在的，我们只是到不了。” 她真的到不了吗？她好像觉得他什么都明白。

“还有别人在找吗？” 

“没有了。我们是最后一支探险队，之前的没人回来。我们这帮家伙也已经死了九个了。” 

“那么，就是另一个问题了：你究竟为什么还要来？为什么不相信前辈经验踏出的失败之谈，为什么还要相信自己能闯出一条路来，为什么放弃那个明智合理的选择，牺牲了那么多同伴，也在所不辞？” 他眼里有光在闪烁。她不自觉地后退一步。

“因为，因为钱啊... 五十万信用点... 伊莱纳... 有群疯狂科学家，伊莱纳他们，在搞什么 ‘第二次文艺复兴运动’ 花钱收古文献... 我们要是挖出这一批，不就有名了吗... ” 

“那你就打道回府吧，小鬼。或者在这里扫地也行。”

“诶？”

“为了钱的话，投资给商会那群猪也是一样的吧。” 

“你说什么？”

“我不觉得钱和名望能让你赌上一切。” 哦，他看起来好像随时要踢她一脚。“如果忘记了为什么来的话，就回去吧。”

“我才没有忘呢！” 去他的，五十万信用点，谁会忘记这种东西啊！

“你当然忘了。小鬼，要我告诉你为什么你会赌上一辈子，赌上同伴的命，一路闯到随时都会死的荒野里来，就只是为了那么一点儿希望，一个传说一样的宝藏？” 他的身影在模糊，声音却如此清晰地在风暴的余音里回响。“希望，和金钱名誉什么的都没有关系。那是人类的天性，永不绝望，永不安于现状。” 贝拉靠近一步，她从那声音里听到渴望，决绝和某种自由的呼唤。凝望那双渐渐淡化的眼睛，她猛然想起幼时油画里的蓝天，永恒般的清澈之蓝，永远不会动摇。“失败了，就从头再来，这样才对得起死去的战友，才对得起身后的同伴。金钱什么的，能让你前进，但是只有希望，才能让人永不后退。”

他叹了一口气，“你知道托洛斯特区吗？” 

“什么？”

“你们弄丢了不少历史，是不是？那是我们人类第一次夺回一片土地。现在你要拿回更多东西了。冒失的小鬼啊，你不是为了金钱来到这里。” 他突然健谈起来，“这是你应该夺回的记忆，再大的代价，也在所不惜。你会知道你真正是谁，你会知道你是什么样的兵团的子孙。” 他只留一片残影，又如此骄傲，“如果那个小鬼还在这里，他会说的更多。” 

“喂，我看不清你... 你还在吗？” 

“我总是在的。只不过这系统工作不了多久了，我快不记得多久没看见那小鬼了。” 

“你果然不是鬼魂吗... ”

“你可能永远不会成功，牺牲再多也有可能。但是只要还没放弃。你的战斗就还有意义。你的寻找就不会终止。那不只是人类的希望和未来，也是你存在的意义。”

她只是呆呆地望着他。她不记得她什么时候攥紧了拳头。

“不要停下。” 他最后说。

微火在余烬里挣扎，一阵滚烫的颤抖攀上贝拉的每一根神经。她想她一定在什么地方遇到过他，这永不放下刀剑的士兵，这永不放弃希望的追寻者。也许在歌者的传说里，也许在那遗忘的历史，也许在另一段生命。

“等等！”贝拉伸出手，却穿透了那个单薄的虚影，“你失望吗？再也没有红茶，没有那个给你扫地的人和随你战斗的士兵？”

“喂... 我们真的值得重新来过吗？”

“你... 还在吗？”

可是那人的身影已经消失。透过一双交叠的翅膀，新的太阳从晨雾中升起。

天亮了。

贝拉向东方前行。在那里—— 那地图未标注的地方—— 过去的遗赠深藏地下，未来的种子破土重生。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> 1\. 私设利威尔和艾伦故于现代纽约城建立之前。作为成功结束巨人危机的英雄，人类将他们的形象和思想还原于投影技术，故有文中“线路”“机器”之说。
> 
> 2\. 贝拉的故事背景有参考Jack McDevitt "Never Despair", Richard Kadrey "Still Life with Apocalypse", Neal Barrett, Jr. "Ginny Sweethips' Flying Circus". 
> 
> 3\. 这可能不是个好故事，只是希望写写这部作品和其中的人物对我的意义和触动。犹豫该不该打艾利的tag，如有不妥在此致歉。感谢阅读。


End file.
